recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Rice I
Description Leftover cooking Ingredients * decaying peppers: one green, one red. * 1 decaying red onion * 2 cooked chicken thighs from Safeway * 1 decaying carrot * 2 ripe tomatoes * 2 ripe sweetcorn cobs from the Indian shop on the High Street Directions Fry the onions and carrots first for a few minutes: Then add the chopped halves of green and red pepper. Thaw some pre-pulped ginger, garlic and chillie from the freezer and toss it in. Stir and fry for a few minutes - an then add the chopped and de-seeded tomato: Keep stirring this for a few more minutes - and then add the ground spices: 1 teaspoon ground coriander, 1 teaspoon haldi (tumeric), 1 teaspoon salt, and 2 teaspoons garam masala. Stir in and fry/roast until the aroma prevails - will take a few minutes - and then toss in the washed basmati rice: After the rice has been stirred in - splash generously some lemon juice - and then stir it around - and then add 1.5 times the volume of rice of water: Let the mixture sizzle on high heat - and then add the cooked chopped Chicken. And whilst that is all sizzling away - prepare a really low-flame burner on the hob: After the pot gets to a fierce boil - transfer to the low flame burner and simmer for 15 minutes. (DON’T TAKE THE LID OFF DURING THIS TIME!) And then afterwards - give it a gentle turning over before returning to the low flame: Whilst the rice mixture is simmering on its home run - prepare some fresh corn-on-the-cob for boiling and grilling. Right now - Sweetcorn cobs are approaching end-of-season - so you should be able to pick up Sweetcorn cobs for around 4 for £1 - anything more and you’re being ripped off! Asda are doing 2 for 50p at the moment - and your local Asian grocer will probably be doing 4 for under £1. Get them while you can! After boiling the corn-on-the-cobs for around 8 minutes - take out of pan and then sprinkle some salt and pepper on them - and skewer them with barbeque sticks - and then butter them all around generously before placing under a hot grill: Grill the corn-on-the-cobs until you get golden brown edges to them - and then server up with the spicy-chicken-rice. It makes for a delicious meal. Wash down with some McGuigan Black Label Merlot. Perfect for marking the end of Summer: Recipe by Route 79 From London: By a British, European, 2nd-Generation Indian. Probably confused - but proud to be them all! Half of my journey to and from work is a 20-30 minute bus ride: London Bus Route 79 - between Alperton in West London and Kingsbury in North West London. I very frequently get pissed-off and frustrated waiting around in the DARK, WET and COLD - waiting for the 79 to turn up. But I have to be eternally grateful for the quality thinking time I get to myself. Category:Indian Meat Dishes Category:Route 79 Recipes Category:Sweetcorn Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Red onion Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes